


You're Music to my Eyes

by megr0se



Series: You're Music to my Eyes [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates AU, Fluff, M/M, ashton is too sweet, calum is a bit dramatic, channel 4 - first dates, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megr0se/pseuds/megr0se
Summary: Calum’s eyes travel down the man’s body as he takes off his leather jacket and hands it to a passing waiter. A white polka dot shirt is revealed, wrapped around big arms and tucked in to skinny black jeans which seem to go on for miles. Shiny black boots finish off his look. Boots that are walking in his direction. Calum’s gaze flits up and he sees the two men walking towards the bar, his eyes meeting the man’s green ones. They blow wide when he sees Calum and Calum just about passes out.This guy cannot be his date.or: A First Dates AU. Calum's so called best mate Michael signs him up for a blind dating show, where he meets Ashton.





	You're Music to my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this as a purely self indulgent fic because i love this show but please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> also i might write this from ashton’s pov so tell me if you’d like that too 
> 
> the title is from a song from the film A Star is Born which fucks me up so bad i had to include it

Calum’s hand shakes as he sips his drink. He glances around the restaurant again, wishing his date would walk through the door. He sees smiling couples, sly touches and shy looks behind hands. The cameras weave around the tables, capturing every detail for the show, knowing that the audience will lap it all up. Calum’s eyes dart towards to the door again, finding it still closed, he downs the rest of his drink in one. He’s going to _kill_ Michael for making him do this.

“Another drink, Sir?” The bartender asks him, smiling at him calmly. 

Calum really should say no, he doesn’t want to make a bad first impression by being tipsy, but he’s _so_ nervous. 

“Yeah, okay, another rum and coke please. Thanks,” Calum knows he’s rambling, but he can’t stop. The drink is placed in front of him, the waiter hanging around as if he knows Calum needs someone there.

“You okay, mate?” He asks, drying a glass before placing it on a rack.

Calum sighs, “Yeah, it’s just date nerves, you know? I’ve never been on a blind date before, never mind one on TV,” He wipes his hands down his thighs before wrapping them around his drink again. He doesn't drink though, he really doesn't want to get drunk right now.

The waiter smiles again, “I understand, if it makes you feel any better, a lot of people feel the same while they sit in that seat,” He throws the cloth on to his shoulder and puts his hands on the counter in front of him. “Who are you hoping to meet tonight?” He asks.

Calum knows he’s trying to distract him with questions, and honestly he kind of loves him for it.

“I have no idea, if i’m being honest,” He sighs again. “I mean, just somebody genuine. That probably sounds so lame, but I think that’s what I need,” He looks up at the waiter, who is still smiling. 

“That doesn't sound unattainable. Everyone deserves somebody like that,” As he says this, a tall girl walks up to the bar looking to order a drink.

“I hope everything goes well for you tonight, mate. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” He nods his head towards Calum and makes his way over to his customer. 

Calum smiles in thanks and chances a glance over to the door again, seeing a man pushing it open. Calum’s breath is stuck in his throat as he watches the man grin and politely hold his hand out for Fred Sirieix, the host, to shake while trying to tame his hair with his other hand. Curls wrap around his fingers as he ruffles them, falling in to his eyes delicately, which sparkle as he laughs at something Fred says. Calum’s eyes travel down the man’s body as he takes off his leather jacket and hands it to a passing waiter with a thankful smile. A white polka dot shirt is revealed, wrapped around big arms and tucked in to skinny black jeans which seem to go on for miles. Shiny black boots finish off his look. Boots that are walking in his direction. Calum’s gaze flits up and he sees the two men walking towards the bar, his eyes meeting the man’s green ones. They blow wide when he sees Calum and Calum just about passes out.

This guy cannot be _his_ date. 

But Fred is stood in front of him, touching his shoulder as he says, “Gentlemen, have a good night,” in a thick French accent as he walks away with a giant grin on his face. The guy still hasn't taken his eyes off Calum and Calum feels his face grow hotter. He stares back for a moment before he realises he should probably introduce himself, he quickly stumbles out of his chair and holds his hand out, praying it’s not sweaty with nerves when—

“Hey, my name is Ashton,” The man speaks in a soft Australian accent as he pulls Calum in to a strong yet gentle hug. Calum’s breath is knocked out of him and his hand is stuck awkwardly between their bodies and _fuck he smells so good_. “Nice to meet you,” Ashton pulls away, his beaming smile so close to Calum’s own gawping face. 

Calum clears is throat before replying, “Hey man, yeah, its good to meet you. I’m Calum,” His voice is shaky, as are his hands as he pulls his chair back out, he needs to sit down before his legs give way. 

Ashton follows his lead, taking the seat next to him. “Calum,” the way the name comes out of his mouth makes Calum’s mouth go dry. “What are you drinking there?”

Calum finally wills his eyes to leave the man in front of him as he looks down at his glass, “Um, just a rum and coke.”  
Ashton smiles wide again, “Nice, I’ll get one too,” He looks over to the bartender, who seems to be watching the two from the other end of the bar, obviously not wanting to intrude. Ashton makes eye contact with him and he makes his way over.

“What can I get you, Sir?” He asks professionally, his eyes darting back to Calum every now and then.

“A rum and coke, please.” Ashton says politely. 

“Coming up,” He starts gathering the things he needs as Ashton gives his thanks and turns back to Calum. Calum catches the barman send him a small wink and smile before he turns his attention back to his date. Ashton is smiling warmly at him again and Calum has no idea how he is going to make it through the night alive. 

“So, how are you feeling? This is crazy, right?” Ashton says, laughing, gesturing around the room and Calum remembers they are being _filmed_ right now and the cameras probably got some great footage of him stunned by his date. 

“Yeah, crazy,” he replies. “I still can’t believe I was talked in to doing this.” Once the words leave his mouth he wants to stuff them back in, Ashton must think he’s such a dick, that he doesn't want to be there. “Sorry, I’m just so nervous,” he tries to explain.

But of course Ashton is still looking at him with kind eyes, “Don’t worry about it, I was pretty much pushed here, too. My best mate can be very persuasive when he wants to be,” he says and Calum thinks he understands.

“Oh god, you too, huh?” he laughs, feeling some nerves fade away. “My mate signed me up for this without my knowledge, said he was fed up of me never leaving the house except for work,” he says.

Ashton throws his head back as he laughs, and Calum wants to make him do that forever. 

“I know what you mean, my mate is always nagging me about “getting a life,” so he pressured me to do this show,” he directs another toothy grin towards Calum.

Calum finds himself grinning back, “Lets hope it’s all worth it then,” he teases.

Ashton looks him straight in the eyes and quietly says, “I have a feeling it will be,” his gaze unwavering. 

Calum feels his face go warm again and he’s trying to think of a response when the barman returns with Ashton’s drink, “Here you go. I think your table is ready when you are, Gents.”

A tall blonde waiter leads them through the restaurant towards a small table near a huge glass window overlooking a quiet London street. Ashton stops and pulls out a chair for Calum to sit down, Calum is taken aback for a second before whispering a _thank you_ and taking a seat. He sets his drink down after taking a big gulp and Ashton sits down opposite, the candle in the centre of the table lighting his face up beautifully. The waiter hands them two menus before leaving them alone. 

“So, you’re Australian, too?” Ashton asks from over his menu, although his eyes are focused on Calum. Calum isn't used to having someone look at him so intently, but he doesn't find it off putting, more safe. 

Calum smiles, “Yeah, I’m from Sydney. What about you?” 

“Me too! Small world, huh?” He’s grinning again, and Calum can’t imagine him ever looking anything other than happy. He wouldn't want to. “What brought you to London?”

“My friend, the one I mentioned earlier, he got an offer from a uni here and asked me to come with him. I thought, okay yeah, fuck it, and came over with him. It was all so quick and I had no plans of what I was going to do when I got here, but I think it turned out well in the end. I really love it here,” A fond smile comes across his face and Ashton’s smile seems to mimic his. “What about you?”

Ashton sets his menu down and folds his hands together, “Me and my family moved here when I was a lot younger, just like your friend, my mum was offered a better life here, a better job. So we moved to Manchester, but I moved down to London for uni and stayed here after for my job.” 

“What do you do?” Calum asks, taking a sip of his rum.

“I work at a school, I teach music, specifically the drums but I like to think I’m okay at other instruments, too,” Ashton jokes, and his eyes turn softer as he talks about music, and Calum just about _melts._

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to play the drums,” he muses, looking up at his date through his eyelashes. 

Ashton smirks, “Maybe I could teach you, sometime.” 

Calum lets out a nervous giggle as he looks down at his menu again, feeling himself blushing again, and he needs to get himself together _now._

Thankfully he’s saved by the waiter coming back to take their orders. Calum orders a burger and while Ashton decides between two things Calum takes the chance to really look at him. His side profile really is stunning, his face both sharp and soft, kind but strong. His skin is soft and smooth and his shiny green eyes crinkle at the corners as he laughs with the waiter. He could be saying anything right now and Calum wouldn't know, he’s too focused on trying to count the eyelashes framing those eyes. 

“Great, I’ll get that run through for you, it shouldn't be too long,” the waiter politely says to them both before retreating back to the kitchen.

Calum is still staring at Ashton when he turns back to him, and his eyes go wide as if he wasn't expecting Calum’s eyes to be trained on him. He coughs quietly and stirs the ice in his drink with his straw and Calum sees a bloom of pink fading across his cheeks. This is the first time Calum has seen Ashton as anything but calm and it’s refreshing to know that he could be nervous too. 

“So, Calum,” he says and fuck, if his voice saying his name so casually doesn't make Calum’s stomach flip, “What do you do?” 

“Um, I work for a publishing company, like, for children’s books and teen fiction,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Ashton’s eyes somehow light up even brighter, “That’s so cool!” he says, excitedly. “That sounds so amazing, do you enjoy it?”

Calum lets himself feel excited and talks about his job, answering all the questions Ashton fires at him, and he seems genuinely interested in what Calum has to say. They carry on talking about their jobs, Ashton sharing funny stories about his students and Calum telling him about his favourite books he’s had a hand in publishing. It’s been about twenty minutes when Calum remembers they’re not alone. There’s cameramen milling through the crowded tables and he can count at least three alone focused on his and Ashton’s table. He can feel himself getting hot under his shirt collar and he needs to chill.

“I’m just going to quickly go to the bathroom before our food gets here,” he says quickly, standing up. He sends a small smile Ashton’s way, Ashton returning it before he swiftly walks in the direction of the toilets. 

He manages to stay as calm as possible until he’s in the toilet cubicle, locking it behind him. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and pulls up his contacts, finding Michael’s number.

His phone rings three long rings before Michael’s voice comes through, “Cal? Why are you ringing me? Oh shit, did he not show up?” he asks worriedly.

Calum is shaking head until he remembers he’s on the phone and Michael can’t see him, “No, bro he's here I’ve just come to the toilet,” he explains.

Michael is silent, “Mikey?”

“Why the fuck are you here ringing me instead of out there with him? Is he a dickhead or something?” 

Calum sighs dramatically, “No, he’s _perfect,_ Mikey, I’m stressing out,” he basically whines. “I don't know what to do, man, I want to stay here and hide away but I also want to be out there looking in to his eyes, they’re _so green,_ bro, you wouldn't believe—“

“CALUM, love, you need to go back out there and stop hiding in the loo writing songs about this guy, what are you doing?!” Michael hisses.

“Fuck off, dude, I rang you for support not grief,” Calum complains, but he is feeling calmer after hearing his best friend’s voice.

Michael signs down the line, “Sorry, Cal, I just don't get why you're wasting your time talking to me if he's as perfect as you’re saying. I know you, and I know you’ll be getting spooked by the cameras and shit, but I’m sure it’s going as well as you hoped. This guy is lucky to be on a date with you, and if by the end of the night he doesn't see that, then he's not worth it, okay?” 

See, this is why Calum rang Michael. He needed this. 

He lets out a sigh as he shakes himself off, “Yeah, thanks bro, I needed that,” he unlocks the door and steps out to look at his reflection in the mirror, seeing his neck red and blotchy. “I’m gonna sort myself out and get back out there, I just— I don’t wanna mess this up.”

Michael sighs again, but this time it sounds more fond. “You’re not gonna mess it up, Cal, you’re gonna sweep him off his feet. And I for one cannot wait to meet him, to look in to his _emerald green eyes_ and—“

Calum cuts him off, “Okay! I’m going now! Bye Michael, love you!” He’s smiling though.

Michael laughs loudly down the line, “Bye bro, go get your man.” 

Calum hangs up with a small shake of his head, smiling at his reflection and he straightens his shirt before making his way back out the door. He finds Ashton in the crowd of tables, furiously tapping his phone screen, his eyebrows furrowed on his forehead. Calum doesn't like seeing that expression on his face, so he quickens his steps until he is in front of the other man. 

“Hey, sorry about that, I just had to—“ His voice trails off as Ashton jumps a little in his seat, surprised.

“Hey! No, don't worry about it,” He’s smiling again in seconds, his face returning to the soft, lovely state it was in before Calum hurried away, sliding his phone in to his jean pocket. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, perfect,” Calum says, his voice a quiet whisper that he cannot seem to rid himself of when he’s in Ashton’s presence. 

“Good, I’m glad,” Ashton says, and Calum doesn't think he's ever met someone so genuine. 

Their food arrives then, saving Calum from having to come up with something else to say without like blurting out his feelings. They both thank their waiter and start tucking in to their meals. The conversation slows down a bit, but it’s not awkward. Calum can’t remember ever feeling this comfortable on a date before, he decides to tell Ashton this.

“I’m having a really good time,” he says, cutting in to a chip, slowly lifting his gaze up to Ashton’s. 

Ashton swallows as a huge smile threatens to take over his face, “Me too, Cal,” he says, halting his cutlery as the two stare at each other again. “Aren’t you glad our friends are so interfering?” 

Calum huffs out a laugh, “Don’t ever tell Michael I said so because he’d never let me forget it, but,” he pauses as he gives Ashton all of his attention. “Yeah I am, really glad.” 

Ashton lets that huge grin take over his face this time, not hesitating to place his right hand over Calum’s left, a gentle thumb stroking over his knuckles. Calum’s sure his hand is shaking but he manages to turn it over so their palms slide together, their fingers folding along side each other. Ashton gives his hand a soft squeeze as their eyes do all the talking for them. Calum doesn't know how long they stay like that, like they were the only two in the room, it could have been seconds or hours. Eventually though, Ashton pulls away, and the two continue their meals.

The next ten or so minutes carry on much the same, both finishing off their food while telling each other stories of their meddling friends. Like when Michael got his acceptance letter from the music school, or when Ashton’s friend Luke lost his phone and found it three days later in a skip outside. Calum is laughing so hard and he feels so _free,_ like he was meant to be here, talking to this man.

By the time the waiter returns to take their plates away, their hands have found each other again and Calum can’t remember who made the first move, all he knows is that he feels so natural and so _himself_ around this boy.

They both politely decline the dessert menu and Ashton ignores Calum’s protests as he hands the waiter his card to pay the bill, putting his pin in to the machine and thanking the waiter as he hands him the receipt. 

“You really didn't have to do that, we should have halved it,” Calum says, feeling both guilty and flattered.

Ashton just shakes his head and pats Calum’s hand gently, “Don’t worry about it, Cal. It’s on me.”

Calum bites his lip so he doesn't blurt out something like, _I’ll get it next time._

“Do you wanna sit outside for a bit? The weather is too nice to be sat inside,” Ashton suggests.

Calum nods his agreement, glad the date isn’t over yet. They make their way over to the side door, Ashton leading Calum with a warm hand on his lower back. The area he is touching burns so bright on Calum’s skin and he smiles shyly over his shoulder as he feels Ashton’s thumb drag over his shirt soothingly. When they reach the glass door, Ashton opens the door and allows Calum to go through first, gently shutting it behind them.

“Wow,” Calum breathes, staring at the scene in front of him. 

The beer garden is lit up with hundreds of hanging fairy lights, soft sofas with blankets delicately thrown over them frame the fenced off area. Candles lay on the wooden tables and when Calum looks up, orange and pink clouds the sky as the sun sets above them.

“Beautiful isn't it, we couldn't miss the opportunity to see this, it’s so rare to see in London,” Ashton says quietly, as if he doesn't want to shatter the peace. “Shall we sit?” 

Calum just nods, his voice getting lost in his throat as he looks at Ashton. His skin is illuminated by the tiny lights surrounding them, his eyes glistening through the shadow of his long eyelashes. His hair seems lighter under the sun that is setting behind him, and Calum can’t help but think that the view in the distance pales in comparison to the man before him. 

Ashton is patiently staring up at him from where he is sitting on the plush love seat, waiting for Calum to take the seat next to him. Calum realises he should probably move, and gently sits down, leaving a modest distance between their bodies. Ashton obviously has other ideas, though, because before Calum can make himself comfortable, Ashton is shifting closer to him and throwing his arm over Calum’s shoulder to rest on the back of the chair. Calum looks down at his hands to hide his ever-growing smile.

There is another comfortable silence between them as Ashton looks around at the view and Calum plays with his hands, and Calum can’t help but think that Ashton wants him to initiate the conversation this time. So he says,

“So, how did you get in to music?” Looking sideways at Ashton, seeing his eyes light up almost as soon as he hears Calum’s voice. Calum doesn't think his face will ever be less than crimson in this man’s presence. Ashton’s beaming smile returns as he tells Calum about his school days and the story of his old music teacher, Mrs. Davids, who is his main influencer, who gave him his love of music and instruments. 

“She’s probably the reason I wanted to become a teacher, too. I just felt like she really got me, you know? She always knew what I needed and how to push me to be the best I could be, I owe her a lot really,” His voice is getting more fond as he talks, his eyes growing soft as if he’s remembering the past. 

Michael’s voice echoes in Calum’s mind, _go get your man,_ so he gathers up all his remaining courage and takes Ashton’s hand in his once again. He knows it’s the right decision when Ashton’s eyes dart down to watch their fingers fit together before looking back up. He smiles as he carries on, “The drums just came naturally to me, I guess, I tried them in a lesson once and just never turned back.”

Calum is probably grinning stupidly by now, but he can’t bring himself to care, “That’s amazing. That you had such a cool teacher to start you off in music, that you’ve kept up with it for all this time, too.” He says, resting their hands on his thigh. 

Ashton’s thumb swipes along the side of his palm as he speaks, “Yeah, she was awesome. A real old school rock chick, too. If I can be as good for my students as she was for me, I’ll be happy.”

Calum doesn't even hesitate as he replies, “I’m sure you inspire them every day, I can tell how much you love what you do and I’ve known you for under two hours,” He squeezes Ashton’s hand.

Ashton squeezes back and whispers, “Thanks, Calum, that means a lot, honestly.” 

The air between them gets thick and Calum can feel himself swaying closer to Ashton, his eyes flashing between his lips and his eyes, Ashton’s eyelids lowered, eyes focused on Calum’s mouth. Calum inches closer, deciding it’s now or never, his breath audibly catching in his throat. Ashton shifts closer in his seat, eyes on Calum’s face when the door to the garden slams open, a drunk couple stumbling through, cackling as they try to hold each other up right. Calum jumps back in his seat while Ashton just hangs his head down, a small laugh escaping his lips. Calum is sure he hears him murmur a _great timing, guys,_ but he doesn't mention it, he just squeezes Ashton’s hand again so he lifts his head. Calum smiling and willing his heart to slow down when Ashton eyes his lips again. 

Calum licks his lips, his mouth going dry when he sees Ashton’s eyes darken as he watches him. He clears his throat and says, “We should probably go back inside, shouldn't we?”

Ashton smiles again, “Yeah, probably,” but he makes no effort to move. Calum laughs breathily.

“Come on,” he says, standing up and dragging Ashton up with him. “We can get another drink.” Ashton reluctantly follows him, but the grip on Calum’s hand is still strong and warm. 

Ashton shuffles forward so he can open the door for Calum again, and honestly _who is this guy?_

They start to head over to the bar when a member of the production crew approaches them. Her long brown hair falling over her shoulders and a kind smile on her lips.

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but we need to do our after-date interviews, is that alright?” she says in a strong east-end London accent. Calum tries not to look too disappointed as they agree and with one last squeeze to his hand and another breathtaking smile, Ashton is led to a room behind the bar and Calum is left watching his retreating back. 

“Calum, want to come with me?” Another production crew member asks him, fiddling with a pair of headphones around his neck. Calum nods and follows him in to a room with a teal blue backdrop and a stand alone camera. A huge ring light overlooks the chair he sits in, his eyes blinking rapidly as they get used to it. He takes a deep breath as the producer tells him what’s going to happen.

“Okay, I’m just going to ask you a few questions about how your night went, nothing too heavy I promise. Then we can bring your date back for a joint interview, sound good?” he explains, his voice calm and his face friendly. 

Calum wipes his hands down his jeans, “Yeah, sounds good.”

The guy smiles and scratches over his facial hair, “Cool,” he looks around to the crew, “We ready? Okay, action!”

“How do you think the date went?” Is the first question.

Calum gulps as he answers, “Well, I think it went really good. I mean, for me at least.”

“Yeah? Was he what you expected?” 

Calum thinks, he definitely did not expect to meet someone like Ashton tonight, he didn't even know guys like Ashton _existed_ before tonight, “Not at all, but I’m really not complaining. If I’m honest, I thought I was going to get paired with someone awful and I’d have to just make small talk for a few hours before leaving unhappy. I didn't expect this, I didn't expect… him.”

The producer smiles behind the camera, “He’s not awful then?”

Calum laughs, “No, definitely not awful.”

“Do you fancy him?”

Calum splutters as he feels his face growing red, and it’s not from the heat of the light, “…Yeah, I definitely fancy him. I can’t say the same for him though, he seems like he’d be lovely to anyone he meets, so. I just hope he wants to see me again, you know?” He nervously ruffles the back of his hair, counting down the seconds until Ashton will be next to him again, but also dreading the worst. 

The producer smiles more gently now, “Okay, cut! Cheers, man, we’ll get your date in now.”

Calum sighs, relieved. 

The producer stands up, “If you want my personal opinion, mate, you have nothing to worry about. We’ve been watching you two on and off all night, and that guy is already gone for you, trust me.”

Calum can’t stop the smile that stretches across his face, “Yeah? You think?”

The guy puts a hand on his shoulder, “Honestly, we see a lot of bad dates on here, and yours was the polar opposite of them.” He walks out of the room then, leaving Calum with the camera crew. 

Calum knows his must look ridiculous, face red and toothy grin on full display. He catches the eye of a girl behind the camera, who grins back at him. He laughs out loud and holds his hands to his face, feeling the warmth under his palms. That’s how Ashton finds him as he walks in to the room, a similar look of delight on his face. 

The cameras start rolling again as Ashton sits down next to Calum, “Hey, you okay? Did they grill you, too?” he asks, looking at Calum like he’s the only person in the room. 

Calum can feel the atmosphere heighten and he itches to take Ashton’s hand again, “Yeah, I’m good. You?” he says instead.

“Good, yeah, I’m good,” Ashton breathes, ringing his hands together as if he’s nervous. Calum smiles gently at him, hoping to reassure him. Ashton returns his smile and they both take a moment to just take each other in. They stay like that until somebody coughs, causing Calum to bounce a little in his seat and snap back to reality. A reality where he’s on a TV show, surrounded by a crew who are filming him for something that will be seen by _millions_ of people. Great.

The bearded producer is smiling at them both as if he knows something they don’t as he says, “So, are you going to see each other again?” 

Calum stays silent and drops his head down, he doesn't want people to read the obvious disappointment on his face if Ashton shuts him down. He feels Ashton’s gaze on him before he says,

“I’d love to see you again, Calum. I’ve had a really good night,” Calum looks over to him and he looks so sure of himself, his smiling eyes making Calum’s stomach fill with butterflies as he grins back and ruffles his hair again.

“Me too, an amazing night,” he says looking at Ashton. Ashton lets out a soft laugh and gently takes Calum’s hand in his again. Calum bites his lip to attempt to conceal his grin as he looks back to the producer. He returns his smile as he calls the cameras to cut.

The two men leave the interview room hand in hand and go to collect their jackets from the cloak room, Fred telling Ashton that there is a taxi waiting for him outside. They say their goodbyes to him and make their way outside.

The air has grown colder now the sun has set and the sky is lit up by an almost full moon. Ashton runs his fingers through his hair, his curls falling around his face. “So,” he says, smiling shyly up at Calum.

Calum looks back, “So,”

They both laugh and any tension between them dissipates. 

“Shall we exchange numbers? You know, so we can arrange that drum lesson,” Ashton says cheekily.

Calum is quick to get his phone out of his back pocket, “Of course, for the drum lesson,” he laughs as they swap phones, Calum triple checking his number is correct before handing Ashton’s phone back. Their fingers brush and neither of them pull away for a few moments.

Ashton smiles gently, “I’ve had an amazing night.”

Calum grins back as their fingers kindly caress, “Me too, I’ll see you soon?”

Ashton’s quick to nod, “Yeah, definitely. I’ll text you,” he says before pulling Calum in to a warm hug. Calum squeezes hard for a second before Ashton begins to pull away. Calum feels slight disappointment until Ashton pauses and Calum feels a small kiss being pressed to his cheek. Calum is frozen in place as Ashton pulls back, looking down at his feet as he awkwardly shuffles and lets out another breathy laugh.

“I’m just gonna…” Ashton says before walking backwards towards the waiting taxi. He locks eyes with Calum and grins as he sees Calum’s shocked expression.

Calum tries to compose himself, lifting his hand in a small wave as Ashton blindly looks for the car door handle, not wanting to draw his eyes away. “Bye, Ash,” he whispers, although Ashton won’t hear him. 

Ashton is forced to look away as he climbs in to the taxi, leaning forward to talk to the driver for a second before closing the door. He gives Calum one last blinding smile before the car pulls away, leaving Calum stood by himself, dumbstruck. He gives himself a second to smile to himself before turning back towards his hotel. He takes two steps before his phone buzzes against his thigh. Reaching to take it out, he squints down at the screen. It’s a text from Ashton.

Fumbling with his password, Calum eventually gets the message open.

_Is tomorrow too soon?_

A laugh escapes his mouth and for the first time that night his hands are completely sure and still as he types out a reply.

_It’s not soon enough x_


End file.
